Fire melts Gold
by Saffie12
Summary: ALL MUNDANE!so this is a story about clary starting a new school,except its the most stuck up school in the area.what happens when a tall blonde starts messing with her?what will she do about the popular kids?find out (first fan fic so enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!This is my first fan fic!Its all mundane but personally thats more interesting!oh btw HI KATIE (SWIMMINGSQUIRREL).Check out her new fan fic called English excusions! Hope you enjoy!**

**Saffie12**

* * *

**CPOV**

"WAKE UP CLARY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"my brother shouts as he jumps on my bed. I hit him the face with a pillow and shout "Jonathan you bastard its 6am!"he runs off and I get out of bed and get ready for my first day at South East Idris,high the school of my nightmares;it was the school of spoilt undeserving brats,at my last school we would laugh about how spoilt they were. I drag my self to my closet and shove on a hoodie and jeans on top of my vest top; if I was forced to go to the school of brats i would at least be me.I walk down stairs join my brother and get into my brothers black Ferrari and as we drive off for the first day of hell I feel the purest sense of dread.

As we drive into the car park I sigh; everyone is dressed in designer clothes,the girls in short skirts and high heels,the boys in jeans and jackets .I look around and see a group of girls who are dressed slightly less over the top."Bye Clary!" Jon says;of course he would fit in straight away with his skinny jeans.I walk away from him and over to the group of girls who are slightly less over the top and caked in make-up .They look over at me,one with golden blonde hair and green eyes kind of like my own comes over and says "Hi!I'm Imogen are you new?" her eyes glisten with excitement. I smile and say "yeah I'm not sure where to go though everyone seems kinda..." I trail off and look down at my outfit ,Imogen grimaces and says "i know they seem kinda...spoilt ,stuck up ,bratty?" I nod and say "yeah I'm sorry but no offence this is the school of my nightmares" she laughs and says " welcome to the club my friend,and you right they are all contenders for the queen of sluts!".I laugh as she calls her friends over .New start ,new beginning ;everything is better than i thought...

Imogen introduces her friends one by one,there was Kat,she had brown eyes with specks of green in and browny-blondy hair;then there was a tall dark-skinned girl with brown eyes and ebony black hair called Shaurya."These are my best friends,also know as the only normal ones in the whole building"Imogen says as she laughs hysterically at something Katie she stopped she took my timetable"congrats!We all have the same lessons,except periods two and three!I laughed as they high-fived headed off to our first class ,Art.

As we walked along the corridor a group of girls looked at me as if I was a new toy,ready to be messed with,ill show them.

"Hi newbie just to let you know I'm Aline and this is the popular group!So don't get in our way!"the head one of the group said as she shoved me into the art room.

I ran to Imogen telling her what happened .She looked angry was really starting to grow on me."How dare those bitches?!"I laughed as the teacher came in,Shaurya rushed over to us and warned me about our teacher Mr Todd,"he's a perv so be careful!"I grimaced and nodded,this lesson would be hell.

I didn't notice as a blonde haired popular looking kid sat down next to of a sudden he grabbed my wrist and wrote a series of numbers on my wrist.I looked up and glared at him as he did it ,he smirked and said "That's the number to call when your tired of hanging out with freaks" . He waltzed over to his friends and started laughing with them.I continued my art as the number burnt into my skin.

As soon as class ended I stormed up to the blonde haired kid and slapped him before walking back to my new laughed all the way to the locker room.

"oh my god that was hysterical!"Imogen said through laughs.

"and his face!" Kat continued as she laughed.

as soon as the laughter diminished I showed them the numbers;Imogen's eyes darkened to a green grey storm as she said

"Clary he does this to all of us."they all showed me there arms I gasped and I see the number engraved into their skin except these we slightly faded.

"Why does he do that?"I ask, Imogen shrugs and says "to mark the unpopular ones I guess."we walked off to our next lessons,I had maths;how could this day get any better?I sighed and prepared myself for an hour of hell...

I walked into maths and sat down at the back,I engrossed myself in my drawing;not noticing as the rude blonde guy sat next to me until he slapped me on the back.

"hey red why the fuck did you hit me earlier?" he started to question me,I ignored him;then he got out that black torture device also known as a pen.I quickly yanked my arm back and answered him.

"cause u drew on my arm and then laughed at me!"he laughed and said "chill Red its just to let Aline know who you are hanging out with"

I started to do my art again as Mr Wayland came in and called reg

Aline Penhallow?

"Here!"

Dakota Goldstar?

"Yep!"

the register continued...

Jace Herondale?

"here as always" the blonde boy next to me called out.

I ignored the rest of the register until it got to me.

"Clarissa fray?"

"Here and call me Clary" I say

i am strong and i will stand up to the cocky blonde;nothing will get in my way.


	2. AN

**hey guys!hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Now to the serious bit,**

**lol not really!**

**so im half way through the second chapter and i wondered what you would like in it?**

**please review and tell me because I want you guys to have a fan fic that you like and how you want !**

**c ya tomorrow when I'll hopefully upload**

**and yes im from the uk!**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**second chapter! Thanks to everyone who viewed/favourited! Lol once again thanks**** for the continued support from you guys!especially to swimming squirrel who reviewed!sorry it's taken so long my account crashed and I couldn't get onto it till today!**

**if anyone would like to know stuff about me just ask**

**me:hi Cassie **

**Cassie Clare: no**

**me:what? I didnt say anything**

**Cassie:is it to do with owning TMI?**

**me: maybe...yes...please?**

**Cassie :no **

**me: awwwwww**

* * *

When maths ended I rushed out the door, the last hour had been terrible,Jace,or golden boy as I would now call him,grabbed my time table and it turns out we have the same was lunch now and Imogen walked over to me (_how can she be so confident but yet so like_ _me?)_i smiled at her before she walked me to the table her,Kat,Shaurya and a few others sat at_._she introduced me to the five other girls and 4 boys sitting at the table.

The first,called Izzy had long ebony hair and brown eyes,she and Shaurya could be twins if it wasn't for the skin tone. Next there was a light blonde blue eyes short girl called Sonya,she looked mean,I didn't like there were two more girls,two with blonde hair who looked nice,they were called Becky and Kaelie . Then there were the four boys,one was dark haired and brown eyed he was called Edward and he and Imogen were staring at each other but only I noticed. Then there was Shaurya's boyfriend Mike he seemed nice,next there was Scott who was Kats boyfriend ,finally there was simon,he was nerdy looking and wearing a gamer t-shirt ;he was looking at izzy .I sat down next to Imogen and Katie.

10 minutes before lunch ended I went for a walk round the school when I was shoved against a wall,it was Sonya and she was furious

"you little bitch how dare you-"I cut here off mid rant by saying

"what do you mean?,what have I done?"

she let go of me and whispered "more than you know"and with that Sonya walked off with me still frozen in shock.

* * *

JPOV

I felt sorry for the red head until she slapped me,then the games were on. Aline and her possy of sluts were through with her she would bow down to me.I couldn't wait for that day ,but until then I would annoy the cute red head as much as possible,if she was going to play hard to get I would make her life hell.

* * *

IPOV

i ran towards Clary as she stood frozen in shock, something was wrong and i was going to find out what.I will not have my best friends hurt,that includes,sadly Sonya .

you ok? I say as she un freezes and quickly says "nothing it's fine,what subject do you have now anyway?"

I reply "i have English ,you?"it turns out she had history so we went our separate ways to class.

* * *

CPOV

I made my way to history ,because it was on the other side of the building i had to go past the popular kids lockers I had been warned and as I went past the lockers i got shouted at and shoved untill someone grabbed me,then dragged me back,it was Aline and some other girls.

"so new-bitch how was your morning?" She smirked down at me,I hit her in her fake little bitchface."I'm doing very well Aline though you seem a bit flustered",I smirked at her and got up,just before i left she shouted"i will get you newbitch!" And with that i left for history.

as I entered the room I noticed the only free seat was next to golden boy,he smiled,like a cat stalking its prey (oh great another hour of him saying how great he is).

* * *

Jpov

Finally the red head walks in,she halts as she sees he only free seat is next to me.I grin, this was going to be a very entertaining lesson,making the cute red head sits down next to me

"hey red where have you been?"i grin knowing she is about to go into a rage, she is about to speak when Mrs Morgenstern walks sighs and shakes her head before turning away from me.

"class get your books out"

_oh crap I forgot my text book."_hey midge I need to share your text book"

"no" she says .I keep poking her till she finally cracks "fine!whatever just don't talk to me for the rest of the lesson.

the rest of the lesson goes quickly and Clary rushes out forgetting her sketch book.

I grab it and head to p.e thinking about how this sketchbook could be good blackmail material.


	4. Preview

preview for next chapter.

* * *

Jpov

I held the sketch book in my hand as I watched her do a gymnastic routine,she hadn't seen me come in and was half way through,it looked like she was competing against one of Aline's slutty pack. When she finished Aline marched over to her and demanded she joined the cheerleaders.I sighed,why does Aline always mess the nerdy ones ?Wait, what? Did I just regret Aline making her a target?Was I falling for the little red head?No,I couldn' could do what she wants with the red head.I don't care.

* * *

thats it for now I'll update soon but I'm getting confirmed on Saturday so I'm busy!anyways see you soon!btw follow my twitter fangirl4life46


End file.
